I'm a Big Girl Now
by CharmingsDaughter
Summary: AU ONE SHOT: Emma and he older brother Leo and their competitive soccer teams go out of state for a national tournament, Charming asks Leo to keep an eye on his little sister. Emma gives him a run for his money and Leo steps into full overprotective big brother mode prompting Emma to get creative. I do not own OUAT or any of the Characters except Leo who is my OC


**This is just a small one shot that includes a few ideas that have been bouncing around in my head that don't necessarily fit in my current stories. Hope you like it. It does include an OC, Leo who is Emma's Older Brother in this story. I based a lot of this off of my own experience with my older brother who I love but who is to this day extremely over protective of me.**

 **For this story Leo is 17 and Emma is 15**

 **I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters because if I did there would be a whole heck of a lot more Daddy Charming on the show! lol!**

* * *

Alright you two, are you ready to go? David asked his children. They both were apart of a traveling soccer league and they were going to the national competition out of state. David and Snow weren't exactly keen on the idea, but they knew that Leo would watch out for Emma while they were away. Now he just had to make sure that he could keep Snow calm while both of her children were away from them for a week.

"Coming!" Emma yelled down the stairs.

"Here" Leo said coming to the front door with his duffle bag and suit case.

"Alright Emma we're waiting on you!" David yelled up the stairs. "Now Leo,"

"I know, I'll keep an eye on Emma..." Leo said with an eye roll. He did really love his little sister, and, when push came to shove, he would always protect her and make sure she was okay. But there were other times that she drove him absolutely nuts.

"Thank you Leo. I know she can drive you crazy some times"

"You think?"

"But you know you love your sister and we know that you would never let anything happen to her" Snow added coming over and kissing her son on the cheek

"I know mom" Leo said with a sigh. His mom was right.

"Emma! We're going to be late!" David yelled when he looked around and realized his youngest was _still_ not ready to go

"I'm coming! She said exasperated as she brought down her own duffle and suit case. David also noticed that she was wearing a bit more make-up than usual.

"Emma...why are you wearing..."

"You look beautiful Emma. Be safe and please listen to your brother okay?" Snow jumped in. She knew exactly what David was going to say about Emma's make-up and didn't want to start a fight before they headed out the door.

"Don't take the bate dad" Leo said patting his dad on the back. He had to give it to his kid sister, she really knew how to push his buttons. "You ready to go Em?"

"Yes! Let's go!" She replied. They both grabbed their luggage and duffle and were out the door.

* * *

The Bus ride to Virginia was very long. Emma sat in the back with the girls team and Leo sat near the front with the other guys. He would randomly look back to see what she was up to but didn't really care because she couldn't get into much trouble trapped on a bus. That was until it was time for bed.

The coaches told the players that girls should sit with girls and guys should sit with guys during their night drive before they turned out the lights and fell asleep themselves. Of course, once everyone knew the coaches were asleep, those who had other ideas about what was going to happen during the night took up residence in the back of the bus away from the coaches in case they woke up.

Leo knew that Emma and his team mate Matthew had feelings for each other and was the reason that Emma had put make-up on the morning and he had no intentions of letting anything happened. He saw Matthew begin to move toward the back of the bus and he grabbed his arm.

"Come on man, I'm sitting right here" Leo said giving his team mate a look that let him know he knew exactly what he was doing

"Dude, I can't help it your sisters hot"

"Don't call her that" Leo cringed. He didn't want to think of his kid sister in that light

"Sorry Leo, I know she's your sister. I promise not to tell you any details" His friend said with a wink

"Because there will be no details" Leo said gripping Matthew's arm a little tighter. Just then Emma came up and looked at Leo with daggers in her eyes at the fact that he was trying to interfere with her plans. "Hey Em"

"Hey Leo, Matthew. Matthew can I talk to you...back by my seat...I have something to show you"

"Actually, I was just coming to see you Em, I'll come back to" Leo said with a smirk

"That's really not necessary"

"Oh but I think it is. I'd love to see what you were going to show Matthew"

"You know what, never mind" Emma said and turned around. She was completely embarrassed by Leo. How could he seriously interfere with her finally getting some alone time with the guy that she liked away from her parents prying eyes. Leo, however, was proud that he had managed to keep anything from happening and felt even more pride when he saw Matthew sit back in his seat completely defeated. He really was taking after his dad.

The next morning however, Leo looked up to see Matthew was no where near the front of the bus and went back to investigate where he found Emma asleep next to him with his arm around her and she was laying on his chest. He Grabbed Emma's arm abruptly and jerked her up from her seat.

"HEY!" Emma yelled "What do you think you're doing?" This awoke the other couples who had also made their way to the back of the bus during the night

"And the rest of you should go back to your seats before the coaches realize what you've done" Leo announced before dragging Emma up to his seat and forcing her to the inside before sitting down next to her

"Leo"

"Emma what were you thinking?"

"That maybe I could finally be alone with the boy I like without the prying eyes of mom and dad! You already tried to ruin it so we had to wait for you to finally fall asleep. You aren't dad! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Emma, as your older brother, it's my job to protect you when mom and dad aren't around. So no, I'm not dad but I am going to step in if something happens to you" Leo said with a pointed look.

Emma just huffed and mossed her arms before throwing herself against the back of the seat. She was going to have to do a better job about sneaking away to see Matthew if she was going to get past Leo.

* * *

They arrived in Virginia later that evening and all gathered in the lobby of the hotel while the coaches gave out their room assignments. Leo was relieved to find out that he and Matthew were in the same room as it would make it easier to keep him from going after Emma. He then waited to hear what room Emma was in so that he could come check on her if needed. All the players made their way to their perspective rooms and then everyone quickly changed into the bathing suites and headed down to the pool to relax before they had to go through drills the next day.

Emma's parents had never been to keen on her wearing a bikini but she had secretly purchased one and packed it. It was a cute little blue bikini that was simple but definitely showed more skin then Emma was used to. She then wrapped a towel around herself and walked down to the pool area. She saw that Matthew had already made it down to the pool area and was swimming in the pool with a few other guys. She was also relieved that Leo was no where to be found. She then went over to one of the beach chairs and set down her phone and key card before taking off her towel. The looks she got from some of the guys didn't go unnoticed by Emma and she felt a little uncomfortable but she also kind of liked the attention. She then saw Matthew who swam up to the edge of the pool where she was about to get in.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Matthew" Emma said trying not to blush

"You look...amazing" He said

"Thanks" Emma then slid into the water trying to break the awkwardness up a little bit. Matthew then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up before throwing her into the water

"Hey!" Emma said coming up a bit shocked

"What?" Matthew said with a smirk

"Not fair!" Emma said a bit frustrated but also trying to hide it behind a small laugh

"I'm sorry" Matthew said coming over to her when all of a sudden there was a huge splash that smacked him right in the face.

"Sorry about that Matt, didn't see you there" Leo said coming up and placing himself between Emma and Matt. "And you, well I saw you from my balcony. Out, now" Leo said pointing to the ladder.

"Leo" Emma said in a whisper

"Now, or I start making a scene" Leo warned. Emma huffed and made her way to the ladder before quickly going and grabbing her towel and belongings. Leo was right behind her and took a hold of her arm and led her to his room.

"Leo! That is it! I'm calling Mom!" Emma exploded when she got in his room.

"Okay, I'm sure she would be glad to know that you went out and bought a bikini without her knowing and decided to debut it on this trip" Leo said crossing his arms and giving Emma a pointed look. "Come on Em, this isn't you. You know you don't sneak around and all this other crap. And personally I don't want to spend my entire trip having to keep you from doing something stupid. Please, just do me a favor and stay away from Matthew. He is too old for you and mom and dad will never approve anyway"

"Fine! Have it your way! I'm going back to my room!" Emma said before stomping out of the room. This was going to be a long trip

* * *

The next few days were a bit better. They had drills the following day along with practices that wiped everyone out and they were ready for bed by the end of the day. Then the following day is when the tournament started. Each team had three games they had to play that first day what were back to back. The girls won one but lost the other two while the boys swept their three. This meant that the girls would not proceed in the tournament but the boys would. The girls, however, would still come to all the games to support the boys and the coach had said they were also going to hold practice as punishment for their performance.

On the third day at the boys only had one game, which they won followed by both teams having practice. The good news was that the game the following day wasn't until the afternoon so the teams were told they could sleep in. It also meant that they could finally go out and see the small town that was hosting the tournament. The only rule the coaches enforced was that those who choose to go out must go out in pairs and that no one was to talk around alone.

Leo made a b-line to Emma. "So what are you planning on doing?" Leo asked bluntly

"Well if you must know, Emily and I spotted an Applebee's on the way to the soccer arena and we are going to invite the other girls to go with"

"So you're going to stay away from Matthew correct?"

Emma just rolled her eyes "Yes Leo, I'm staying away from him. Give it a rest already"

"Good. Just shoot me a text if anything changes okay?"

"Will do" Emma said with a sarcastic solute. What Leo didn't know is it wasn't Emily, but Matthew who she was going to Applebee's with. They had talked while he was on the bench during one of the games and had set up exactly what they were going to tell Leo when he asked so that way they couldn't get caught.

They also agreed that they would meet each other outside the hotel so that way Leo wouldn't see them in the lobby. They actually had a great evening together and got to know each other pretty well. Emma was really falling for him and knew that when they got back to Storybrooke that they were going to have to find a way to tell her dad.

* * *

Leo was hanging out in his hotel room. He was one of the better players on the team and he had played most of the game today and, with the practice that followed, he was just wanting to get some sleep. He was kicking back and watching TV when his phone rang.

"Hey Honey, how is the tournament going?" Snow's voice came through

"Hey mom! It's going good. Girls lost in the first round but my team is still killing it"

"How is your sister? I tried to call her but it went to voice mail" Snow said a bit concerned.

"Oh, she and some of the other girls are out at Applebee's."

"Oh okay. Do the coaches know?"

"Yea, we have a later day so they said we could relax tonight"

"Well your father and I really appreciate you looking after your sister"

"No problem, I'll let Emma know to call you"

"Thank you Leo, we love you"

"Love you guys too" Leo replied before he hung up.

* * *

Emma returned with Matthew and they staggered their entrances into the hotel just in case Leo had decided to park himself in the lobby. They had actually managed to pull off their little get away. Emma was pretty proud of herself. She just had to make sure that she and Matthew didn't slip up and say something that gave them away.

This trip was finally going the way she had hoped it would.

* * *

The boys pulled off the win for the championship which was extremely impressive being the prior year they had been eliminated in the second round. They celebrated by having a pizza party out by the pool while everyone hung out. Leo didn't miss the looks that Matthew was giving to Emma, but he appreciated that he had finally took his wishes to heart and was leaving his sister alone. Leo had already decided that he was going to have Emma sit next to him on the bus ride back to Maine to keep there from being a repeat of the trip up.

The rest of the night was just fun and everyone was excited to be heading back home after what had been a very long week. The following morning they all piled on the bus and Leo pulled Emma down into the seat next to him as soon as he saw her get on the bus.

"Leo"

"What? Don't you want to sit next to your big brother?" Leo said with a smirk

"Not when I don't have a choice" Emma shaped back

"Emma you and I both know that as soon as the lights go out again, Matthew and you will try and pull the same stunt you did on the way up here and I'm not letting that happen"

"Well too bad, we already went on a date this week so you can't keep us apart" Emma blurted out to Leo's shock

"What do you mean you went on a date?" Leo hissed

"Remember when I told you I was going out with the girls? Well I didn't, I went out with Matt. You can't keep us apart Leo!"

"You are so dead when we get home. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of this bus ride. You can be pissed at me all you want. That was extremely irresponsible Emma!"

"You can't do that!" Emma yelled at him

"Is there a problem Nolan's?" Coach Nate asked

"No we're fine Coach" Emma said plastering on a fake smile.

"Alright, keep it down" Coach said not fully buying but also knowing that siblings will be siblings.

"This is not over!" Emma hissed at Leo before throwing on her headphones and escaping into her own little world.

Leo kept his promise. Every time they got off the bus he would follow her and make sure she was okay and made she she returned to the same seat every time. When they did turn out the lights, Leo positioned himself so that Emma had no way to get around him once he was asleep, ensuring that she and Matthew wouldn't be having another rendezvous in the back of the bus. He wasn't planning on telling his parents what Emma had done on this trip but after she blatantly lied to him, he was going to burst her bubble.

* * *

Emma had never been more happy to see the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign in her life. She was fed up with her brother and was ready to finally be back home where he couldn't tell her what to do. The bus pulled up to Grannies where all the parents were waiting for their kids. Leo and Emma quickly made their way over to Snow and David who were waiting with open arms. Snow always hated these trips because she hated being away from her children. After they hugged their parents, they went and grabbed their bags and threw them into the back of their dad's truck.

It was a pretty quiet ride back to the house as both Emma and Leo were plotting how they were going to throw the other one under the bus.

"So you really killed it out their bud! We got to stream the last game at the house. You really shined" David said trying to cut the silence

"Thanks dad. I did my best to make sure I did my part" He said with a pointed look at his sister

"And Emma I"m sure you did great. I'm sorry you guys got knocked out in the first round" Snow said, not wanting to leave Emma out.

"Well it was only my first time. I'm sure we'll do even better next year" She said giving her brother a wink at the double meaning. Leo's face turned 10 shades of red at the thought of his sister trying to go out with Matthew again.

"Okay, what is going on?" David said as he threw the truck into park outside of the loft. Both he and Snow turned to the back where they could see their children staring daggers at each other.

"Leo was a total jerk!" Emma finally blurted out. "He acted like he was you dad! He kept trying to tell me what to do and he kept me from having any fun on the trip!"

"Emma was being totally irresponsible! She bought a bikini and wore it and dad you were right about her wearing make-up for a reason! She was trying to impress Matthew on my team! I found her asleep with his arm around her on the bus!"

"Emma Ruth" David said in a warning tone

"Leo embarrassed me in front of everyone! _THEN_ he yelled at me on the bus to the point where the coach came over and asked us if something was wrong!" Emma yelled back

"Alright!" Snow yelled "you two, obviously you both did some things that bothered the other. Now, Emma you know better than to pack something your father and I would not approve of or use your time away from home to spend time with a young man that has not asked for our permission. And Leo, you did a great job of keeping an eye on your sister. However, you did not need to embarrass her. When I called you _both"_ she said giving Emma a bit of an annoyed look for not answering "You could have told me and we could have dealt with it."

"Emma you're grounded for two weeks" David chimed in "You don't get to go on a trip and betray our trust"

"But dad!" Emma went to argue when he threw her a look that let her know that saying anything else was not going to end well for her

"And Leo you get no TV for one week for embarrassing your sister" Snow chimed in.

"Both of you, to your rooms" David added before getting out of the car. This was not exactly the homecoming they had been expecting from their kids. However, David was very glad that Emma had had Leo with her. He was going to be having a talk with this Matthew kid very soon. No one goes after his daughter and gets a way with it.


End file.
